User talk:Legoguy1866/Archive 3
Welcome to my talk page! When I make a trade market tell me here so you can buy items. Have fun! I have a trade market up so you can get items. Legoguy1866 (talk) My store can be found here! Edits Hey a couple more edits and you can put the 500 eca award on your page. 02:56, September 13, 2009 (UTC) :Yep I know!-- 12:06, September 13, 2009 (UTC) :So can you!-- 12:28, September 13, 2009 (UTC) well you got it now i need to :) 01:00, September 14, 2009 (UTC) :As i write this i am making my 500th edit! I am there! 01:52, September 16, 2009 (UTC) Password give away There's a password give away on my talk page. Check it for more details.-- 15:26, September 13, 2009 (UTC) I can't use it.-- 19:40, September 13, 2009 (UTC) RFA Ok. I voted in the support slot.-- 22:41, September 13, 2009 (UTC) Thank you.-- 22:42, September 13, 2009 (UTC) Drogdo why did you vote support? You have to say why. -- 22:43, September 13, 2009 (UTC) Yeah he just sigged.-- 22:45, September 13, 2009 (UTC) :You can just sign.... it is your position that counts, not the reason. 22:51, September 13, 2009 (UTC) Congratulations! Congratulations Legoguy1866! You are the first customer at MLN Market, and will get 50% of on all items.-- 23:29, September 13, 2009 (UTC)-- Thanks!-- 11:02, September 14, 2009 (UTC) Portrait here it is.-- 21:43, September 15, 2009 (UTC) Thanks!-- 23:59, September 15, 2009 (UTC) BFF Module Legoguy You are on for 4 days, You can pay 80 cliks now or 20 each day. plz decide-- 08:55, September 16, 2009 (UTC) 20 clicks per day.-- 12:09, September 17, 2009 (UTC) ok well click my lightworm thanx 20 clix every day for 4 days-- 12:17, September 17, 2009 (UTC) OOPS!I clicked the wrong module.Well it is 20 clicks.-- 19:51, September 17, 2009 (UTC) Dosen't matter, Would u like to order some more days?-- 12:22, September 22, 2009 (UTC) No thanks.-- 20:29, September 22, 2009 (UTC) Congrats! Congrats on the 500 edits.-- 00:17, September 21, 2009 (UTC) Thanks.-- 00:17, September 21, 2009 (UTC) Unfinished order You have made an order onuser:slimons/slimons superstore please finish it-- 16:56, September 21, 2009 (UTC) Vorox I was wondering if you wanted picture of a vorox.-- 20:56, September 22, 2009 (UTC) Yeah.-- 20:57, September 22, 2009 (UTC) :Coming up.-- 21:11, September 22, 2009 (UTC) Thanks Skipper!-- 23:43, September 22, 2009 (UTC) Auctions You won 3 totemic hawks for 90 clicks! You also won 4 rough sapphires for 50 clicks! Please do all of the clicks on module that has me on it. -- 02:42, September 24, 2009 (UTC) Banner Here it is: Hope you like it. File:The Best Deals Banner.png|center|Made by LeinardoSmith rect 60 20 745 76 The Best Deals rect 0 0 57 79 Made by LeinardoSmith rect 750 0 810 84 Made by LeinardoSmith desc none Please use the code I gave you here. That way it gives me credit. Also the clicks go to module that has me on it. -- 03:47, September 24, 2009 (UTC)